


Frostbite

by Fifty



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crazy, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Prison, Romance, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: "I'll be your Clyde if you be my Bonnie""And look what happened to them"He grinned showing me his one gold tooth "well we've all gotta die of something, might as well go out with a bang"__Evelyn has been in Belle Reve since she was 15. Apart from having a violent record she's a metahuman.Now with Task force X live Amanda sees this opportunity to use Evelyn and the other inmates to her advantage.(Boomerangxoc)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys let me know if you want me to continue this x

Blue to keep the voices away

Yellow to keep the danger at bay

White to make the pain fade

Green to keep the monsters afraid

 

My morning routine stuck firmly in my mind as I lay on the concrete floor staring up at the ceiling with my arms spread out beside me. The small cell, which could only contain one person, was filled with ice and falling snow. 

 

This was why I was thrown into Belle Reve. My father told me I had the devils gift, that I was the reason Henlon (my mother) died in childbirth. Needless to say our relationship was strained as I turned my wrist so my palms now lay flat on the ground. I felt my skin tighten from the old wounds I had sustained from my so called father. 

 

Over the years my innocent and caring nature faded and I grew up practically chaotic and crazy I just didn't care anymore and I wanted to have some fun.

 

"Rise and shine Elsa, breakfast"

 

Time to play, placing a grin on my face I stood and walked towards the jail door where I saw Griggs 

 

"What is it today" I asked "salmon and eggs? Pigs in blankets?"

 

He laughed "loaf princess Elsa"

 

I swear if he kept calling me by that stupid princess movie he would regret it. But instead of glaring I decided to play with him 

 

"Don't you want to come in here? I'm sure you'd rather _give it to me_ in here" I leaned in close to the hole in the door and bit my bottom lip. 

 

For a second Griggs looked tempted but he shook his head with a chuckle "not a chance darlin, we all know what your capable of" I laughed manically and created an icicle behind my back  "This is the new guy Bobby"

 

Bobby looked to be fresh out of school, he sneered at me

 

"What? You don't like me Bobby?" I pouted causing him to scoff 

 

"Never have liked zoo animals"

 

I reached my arm back and threw the icicle right in his eye he made a gasping noise before falling to the ground. I giggled at the commotion of  shouts and yells from outside the cell, Griggs poked his face near the hole with a glare "your in trouble now"

 

I was slammed back by the door opening and hissed as 1000 electrical volts ran through my body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda waller sat beside the two men eagerness was bubbling beneath her cool exterior at the idea task force x would finally be operational. As she displayed the candidates 

 

Deadshot : the man who never misses

 

￼

 

Harley Quinn : jokers girlfriend, loose cannon 

 

￼

 

Captain Boomerang : professional theif

 

￼

 

El Diablo : gangleader, metahuman

 

￼

 

Killer Croc : cannabal

 

￼

 

Enchantress : Goddess, powers unknown

 

￼

 

"I save the best till last gentleman" she displayed the mug shot showing the girl with frost on her skin

 

"What the f..."

 

"Evelina Soraya alias Frostbite" 

 

￼

 

"Born in Italy, this girl was the cause of the big freeze which travelled across the world, major daddy issues, just as crazy as Harley Quinn they should get on like a house on fire" she chewed the steak looking quite satisfied over their shock "she's killed more than any of these prisoners have starting when she was born according to her father"

 

_Flashback_

 

_Evelyn pov_

 

_I giggled as the car screeched around the corner the slippery ice made it more fun as I raced towards the club. Today was my 15th birthday not that i had anyone to celebrate it with._

 

_I almost hit a couple as the car screeched to a holt startling the other people. I just grinned and jumped from the car_

 

_"You can't park there little girl" the huge bouncer snapped at me so I held created a single snowflake in my hand and blew him a kiss. The crowd gasped as soon as it touched his skin he turned to ice_

 

_"So rude" I muttered before kicking the frozen man to the floor which caused him to shatter. I giggled before walking into the club._

\--

"How the hell did you catch her"

 

Amanda smirked "the bat"

 

"How have you managed to keep her contained?"

 

"With enough sedatives to knock out a horse yet she still stands and can use some of her powers but she's limited"

 

"These are criminals Amanda, how to you expect to control them"

 

She grinned lacing her fingers together "by taking the finest soilder this country has ever produced, colonel Rick Flagg"

"He'll be able to keep them in line when I'm not there"

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

I liked the quite, I had strangely become accustomed to the silence if you can block out the shouts of the other prisoners. My bottom lip pulsed as I widened my lips feeling the scab crack; compliments of the guards giving me a beating, the taste of blood entered my mouth as I let my mind wonder back to when I was caught _._

 

_Going to a club when you were 21 had its advantages for normal people, they didn't worry about the bouncer catching them, they could buy drinks freely and enjoy the night with a few cocktails and shots before struggling to get home and pass out in bed. But considering I was the ripe old age of 15 there was a certain excitement of being caught. I smiled widely as I entered the club; people were dancing, well grinding really. I caught sight of a few known criminals making deals in the VIP section._

 

_Grabbing a passing drink from the topless waitress I swallowed the liquid in one, feeling the satisfying burn run down my throat and warming my chest. I giggled and made my way to the dance floor letting the music take over me as I strutted my stuff. As I continued to dance I felt a pair of hands grab my hips and pull me towards another body, my closed eyes now snapped open with anger turning to the person with a sickly sweet smile I met his eyes. Typical over confidant male who knew damn well I was too young to be 21 who was giving me a cocky smirk. Here's the thing, I liked men and granted I was still a virgin and had never even kissed a boy but still I knew m type and cocky over confidant little rich boy was not one of them. I liked the crazies, the ones who could show you a good time, but mostly I wanted a Bonnie and Clyde relationship, the one where your so in love and would do anything for each other kind of relationship._

 

_"What do you think you're doing buddy, can't a gal dance on her own?"_

 

_He scoffed "yeah, no girl wants to dance alone"_

 

_I cackled and grabbed his neck letting the frost freeze his skin making him stick to me like a popsicle, he tried to pull back his eyes now filled with worry as he realized now he was in way over his head. My eyes clouded over until they were all white "listen cowboy I'd give you a whole speech of how women can want to dance alone and not be molested by punk little assholes like you but then again you're not going to live for very long" I grinned widely showing off all my pearly teeth before his entire body was frozen. His mouth was parted and his face was filled with fear. I laughed an looked towards the door to find the boys in blue making their way in. "see ya around buddy" I giggled and moved away from the now dead body._

 

_I spotted the little green man showing me the fire escape and went through it, the cold air cooling my skin. Gotham was known to be a bad place, hell, most of the criminals were born here so you can't really blame them for being so bad when the city was known to be a doggy eat dog place. It was almost like the Hunger Games. Scoffing to myself I raised my hands and let the snow fall from the sky and onto the pavements. Overnight Gotham would be like a snow globe._

 

_The fire escape door banged open showing three cops all pointing the guns_

 

_"Hands above your head"_

 

_Grinning I did as they said "it's gonna be totally cliché but...freeze punks" I let lose my powers and froze two of the coppers while one managed to move out of the way. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall grazing my cheek against the harsh brick walls_

 

_"You have the right to remain silent..."_

 

_I grunted and managed to push him back, grabbing my knife from my boot I charged and jumped on him bringing the knife down into his throat. He fell to the ground while choking on his own blood before dying, his lifeless eyes now looking at me and I felt no remorse for my actions. I quickly moved away from the scene hearing the fire escape open behind me, I caught sight of a sewer grid and quickly, yet reluctantly, entered the sewers._

 

_I gagged as the smell got into my nostrils and I will myself not to throw up. Up until this point my birthday was actually quite fun. Sighing I carefully walked down the narrow pathway, hearing my boots clap against the wet floor. It was actually quite peaceful down here, I could hear the hustle and bustle of Gotham above me and I couldn't help but think how fun it would be to set a bomb off from down here and watching the unsuspecting people above walk across the literally ticking time bomb._

 

_Just as I came across another set of ladders I heard the water shift making me stop in my tracks. Squinting my eyes I tried to look to see if I could possible catch something but it was so bloody dark I couldn't see a thing. Grabbing my phone I switched my nightlight on and scanned the water, apart from the ripples I didn't see anything. Never the less I readied myself in case something happened and shifted to my frost form. I began to walk ahead but the water sifted again and I quickly turned my light towards the water, now catching a pair of glowing yellow eyes. My heart jumped into my throat yet I couldn't stop the chuckle which escaped my throut. I've heard about him_

 

_"I've heard about alligators in the sewers of New York but never in Gotham, what'cha doing?"_

 

_He growled making the walls shake and the noise echo "question is shorty, what are you doing down here" he looked me up and down "I know you aint human"_

 

_Smiling "well not quite, I'm a meta-human, on the run from the cops, I did something naughty"_

 

_He scoffed "haven't we all" he paused for a second "you want to go up now, I've been following you a while, your far away from wherever your escape"_

 

_"Thanks" switching off my light I made my way up the steps "see ya around Croc"_

 

_He grunted again before disappearing into the water._

 

_Reaching up I moved the heavy sewer lid and stepped up into the now snowy Gotham street, smiling I lifted my head and let the snow fall against my face breathing in the fresh air. A thud brought me out of my peaceful moment, my eyes widened. It was the bat_

 

_"Those were good police officers back there Evelyn, come quietly. I don't want to have to hurt you"_

 

_Scoffing I rolled my eyes "not a chance batsy, I want to enjoy the last moments of my birthday" I charged bringing the snow on the ground with me and threw sharp icicles at him. He used his cape to block them before throwing something towards me. I yelled as they landed on my skin. Gasping I fell to the ground seeing the things sticking to my skin before seeing them light up bright red "no fair bats"_

 

_He stood over me before using a Taser to knock me out, happy freaking birthday to me_.

 

__

 

Bangs and shouts brought me out of my memories. I quickly stood and braced myself as I heard Griggs and his men outside my cell

 

"Back up princess" Griggs yelled

 

I just laughed "come on in fellas"

 

Five guards charged into my cell before roughly placing me on a seat and strapping me in, I yelled and tried to move but they secured my head and blindfolded me "what the hell" I snapped 

 

I heard Griggs chuckle "don't want you seeing anything Elsa" I hissed before feeling myself being moved. Passing the cells I heard the other crazies yell some words but they were quickly faded as we came to a stop, I heard people shuffling beside me before feeling a sharp pain in my neck "son of a bitch!"

 

"Take her to the others" I heard Griggs say before feeling fresh air against my skin, what the hell was happening? 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life sucks :-( xx

Finally we had reached our destination, but to my surprise it wasn't another prison but somewhere which reminded me of a doomsday movie.

 

Looking around me I finally saw the other inmates all of whom I had heard about.

 

You had Deadshot the man who never missed, 

 

Harley Quinn jokers girlfriend and complete loon, 

 

El diablo the meta human who could create fire and...

 

"Croc?"

 

He snarled and looked over me "you probably don't remember me but you followed me when I jumped down in your sewer, I was a lot younger then" if he spoke it was hard to tell considering he had a muzzle strapped across his face. I laughed as I continued to look around and saw two men, who were both quite attractive, walking our way

 

"Unlock 'em" frowny face guy told the men around us, I let out a sigh in relief as the straps which were tight around my body were now released letting me stand up and hear the crack of my back

 

"Hi boys, Harley Quinn how do you do" blonde stuck her hand out but to no one's surprise they didn't shake her hand, Deadshot and frowny seemed to be having a staring contest which was broken by the queen of Gotham "Huh? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" she grinned wickedly "sorry it's the voice. Ha I'm kidding geez that's not what they really said"

 

I scoffed with a grin as I sized up the men around me, I could so easily take out each and every one, so could flame boy but from what I heard he was on the path of redemption. 

 

I raised my hand "excuse me cutie pie, but do you mind telling us why the hell we're here?"

 

With a look which I'm guessing was supposed to shut me up but only made me grin wider, frowny face responded "you'll all be debriefed when the others arrive" with that he turned and walked away

 

"Harley Quinn, what's your name doll face?" she walked right up to me with her hand sticking out, this time I shook her hand

 

"Evelina Soraya, but you can just call me Eve" 

 

She grinned even wider which I didn't think was possible but she did it, I could see why the Joker was so captivated by her she was really pretty "then you can call me Harley or Harls"

 

I smiled with a nod, croc who had kept his distance finally approached us "hey shorty, long time no see"

 

I was about to respond but was cut off by men carrying a moving sack towards us

 

"What have we got here, 12 pound scum in a 10 pound sack" frowny cut the sack open "welcome to the party Boomerang"

 

With that a muscle guy struggled to get out of the bag before punching on of the men I laughed while deadshot made a noise, 

 

"Someone likes to make an entrance" I smirked which caused Harley to grin and croc to chuckle. As soon as we were introduced with Boomerang and a guy called Slipknot we were finally given information "alright listen up, the injection you got in your necks is a nano explosive, no bigger than a rice grain, but it's powerful"

 

Holy shit! I rubbed the spot where they injected the bomb while giving a glare to the solider "you disobey me you die, you try to escape, you die, you otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what you die"

 

"Um, I'm known to be quite vexing I'm just forewarning you" 

 

"Lady shut up" 

 

Harley put her hand down with a small pout 

 

"Here's the deal, your all going somewhere very bad, that'll do something that will get you killed but until that happens, you're my problem"

 

"Well don't sound too thrilled about it tough guy" I remarked he glared at me again

 

"What did I just say about vexing me inmate?" his whole body turned to me

 

I pretended to think "ummm, can you repeat it I'm really forgetful"

 

Harley laughed while the other didn't say anything until Deadshot spoke "so was that like a pep talk? You might want to work on you motivational skill, you ever heard of Phil Jackson? He's gold standard, triangle bitch, study"

 

"Get ready we wheel up in ten" 

 

I sighed and watched everyone get their stuff, the guy who was next to frowny walked up to me "we got some clothes for you, yours is there" he pointed to the far side next to Diablo 

 

"Thanks sugar" I winked and walked over to my box, having no idea what was actually in it knowing I didn't have any weapons or clothing considering I was a full grown woman now. Lifting the box lid I grimaced as it was standard army wear 

 

"What?" a voice broke my disgust and I saw the army dudes looking at Harley before they quickly went back to doing whatever the hell they were doing. Rolling my eyes I stripped from my prison uniform and put on a pair of the black pants, seeing a Swiss army knife I cut tears into the jeans to make them more stylish before looking at Harley 

 

"Harls?" I called she looked up from applying her make up "you got a top I could wear?" 

 

"Sure thing" she rooted in her box while I walked up to her "here" I gave her a look to see if she was serious, she was

 

"Um, do you have something which isn't a boob tube?"

 

She sniggered before looking again, she gave me a silver top which was something you would wear out to a club rather than a life threating mission but it would work. I shrugged it on, thanking her, before rooting for weapons just in case. I squealed in delight as I saw some sweet bracelets which were my favourite addiction.

 

"Here Harls" I passed her the sweet bracelet which earned me a big grin

 

"Thanks hunny"

 

While walking back to my box looking at the weapons I chewed on my sweets

 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with us roughens" Boomerang stood by me as I grabbed the axe, grinning as it gleamed in the light. Before placing it in my axe swing and wrapped it around my back 

 

"o you know, same old same old, gal walks into the wrong point of town, fella try's to do me wrong, and then a flying rodent picks me up and lands me here" I tied my long blonde hair up in a single pony tail

 

He chuckled showing me his singular gold tooth "yeah aint that always the way" 

 

"But I suppose me being a metahuman doesn't help" I said as we made our way back to the group who were now all dressed an ready 

 

"You're a metahuman?" deadshot asked eyeing me "what can you do?"

 

Instead of telling them I showed them, I turned to see a clearing which held two tanks, grinning I felt my power surged through me before I reached my hand out and watched in glee as the ice froze the tanks in no time at all. 

 

Harley laughed while deadshot gave me an approving look, croc just grunted something and Boomerang gave me a whistle "remind em not to get on your bad side"

 

"Hey" frowny face charged our way "knock it off, otherwise I'll have no problem in blowing your fricken head off"

 

"Alright geez" I held my hands up in surrender

 

He glared but held up the ipad "behold the voice of god"

 

Up appeared a woman who gave us each a blank stare "for those of you who don't know me official my name is Amanda Waller, your mission is simple, enter midway city rescue HVT1 and you all live fail the mission you die"

 

"Uh" Deadshot raised his hand "for those of us who don't speak good guy what's HVT1?"

 

Surprisingly she answered back "the one person you can't kill, the only person who matters, complete the mission you get time off your prison sentence, fail the mission you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flagg I'll kill every last one you. Remember I'm watching, I see everything"

 

And with that lovely message the screen cut off

 

"There's your pep talk" Frowny face or now known as Flagg spoke 

 

"Well compared to your shit she killed it" I chuckled at Deadshot "so that's it we're some kind of Suicide Squad?"

 

"I'll notify your next of kin"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else digging the new Suicide Squad clips ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! I CAN’T WAIT TO WATCH THEM WHEN I FINISH WORK AND GET THE DVD ON THE 5TH DECEMBER :)

After the briefing from a humongous bitch with an attitude problem, we were boarded on a plane, I sat next to El Diablo and Croc  while Boomerang sat opposite me giving me flirty grins every now and then which only made me roll my eyes. Croc made a noise beside me and I couldn’t be sure but he was holding his stomach which was never a good sign

“Croc I swear you throw up on me I’ll kill you” I glared as I scooted closer to flame boy, croc snapped at me before going back to holding his stomach and looking at the floor. The floor seemed to vibrate as were finally being lifted into the air; I spotted a woman hop onto the plane as it set off. I didn’t like the look of her and guessing by how she wanted to draw her sword to Harley I’m guessing she was on team good guy.

Leaning my head against flame boys shoulder was strangely comforting, considering my body practically radiated ice cold it was quite snuggly “You don’t mind do you?” I nudged my head to meet his gaze, he shook his head and I grinned snuggling deeper. I missed actually sleeping in a bed I think the last time I actually slept on something which wasn’t hard concrete was when I was younger, and even then it wasn’t exactly nice.

_Flashback_

_My room was small, no bigger than four people; there were no windows to show if the morning sun had risen and barley any air which would help me breath. Today I was seven and with it being Sunday me and my father had travelled to church and as he praised god I sat in the front pew with one of our neighbours who wasn’t very nice. To distract myself from the service I began to swing my legs giggling every now and then when they collided with each other, Mrs Thump tapped my leg with a tut before listening back to my father. Holding back the urge to poke my tongue at her I decided to do a little better, taking a quick sneak at my father who showed his fake smile to the congregation I placed my hand onto the wooden bench and saw in satisfaction as the thin ice made its way down until a small patch was settled nicely beneath the woman’s feet._

_This led me to here in the small room, as soon as the woman fall my father immediately noticed the ice and gave me a quick glare before helping the woman up. I grimaced as the copper shackles rubbed against my skin, the longest time I was left here was three days, well enough was enough I was sick and tired of being punished just because of some harmless fun. So I did the only thing I could, raising myself I pulled until my hand escaped the shackles biting back the yelp which threatened to escape me as I noticed a small amount of blood appear across my thumb. That night was the last time I saw my father_

_End of flashback_

I was brought out of my memories as I was jolted backwards and forwards, I clenched my eyes shut and tried my hardest not to throw up as we thrashed around harshly in the plane. I looked at Croc who clutched the edges of the seat while trying yet again not to throw up, we crashed harshly to the ground, I could hear everyone yelling accept for Harley who was giggling wildly like this was some sort of ride. With one final toss everything stilled and I let out a sigh of relief I cracked my neck an hissed as I rubbed the side to ease the stiffness.

“You ok” Diablo asked me while standing up

“Never better sugar” I grinned before standing, ignoring my neck pain and made my way out of the damaged plane

“What a ride” I heard Harley say

 

* * *

 

I know me being locked up from the world there would definitely be some changes but I never expected this, Midway was a total mess with warnings of evacuation on broken large screen flashing on the large boards and empty damaged vehicles it made me be a little more aware of my surroundings.

Behind me I could hear Boomerang and Slipknot talking in hush tones as I walked next to Deadshot who seemed equally tense as we walked down the streets

“So is it true you never miss a shot?” I questioned while biting on my sweets, he shot me a grin before nodding

“Damn straight, what about you, I heard from Flagg you were the reason behind the big freeze, you know not everyone likes winter” he teased and I couldn’t help but laugh a little

“I was bored and I like the winter, besides what was a girl to do on a boring day in Gotham”

He was about to reply but a scuffle behind us stopped us in our tracks, rolling my eyes I watched as sword lady grab Boomerang by his neck while Slipknot quickly escaped up the buildings. Just as quickly as it happened I saw Flagg reach for something on his arm before watching in shock as Slipknots head literally blew up

“Holy crap on a cracker”

Harley stood beside me laughing “now that’s a killer app”

I can’t believe they actually put bombs in our necks, I mean sure we were criminals but come on that was a little extreme

“Alright, anyone else want to play Hollywood squares of I’ll blow you freakin head off?”

Even Harley, as crazy as she was, didn’t reply back, only rubbed her neck just like the rest of us. Flagg questioned Diablo who didn’t seem intimidated. It was when he questioned Deadshot did the man receive an actual threat

“Did you just threaten me!” Deadshot challenged

“O yeah” Flagg chuckled

“He just threatened me” Deadshot pointed his finger towards the man as if to say your dead, as Flagg moved Deadshot came beside us again “alright I’m gonna kill him” which caused me to giggle as we started walking again

“Well you better make it quick before he kills all of us one by one”

“I’ll kill Flagg, sword lady and some guards but I’m gonna need some help for the rest you both down?”

“Don’t see why not, it’s been a while since I’ve seen Gotham” I grinned at them

“Always, what about the shit in our necks?”

“Your friends gonna help us with that right”

I frowned, friend? Harley playfully nudged Deadshot “you’re my friend too”

Deadshot let out a chuckle “stay evil doll face, spread the word”

“Who’s your friend?” I questioned her; she smiled brightly and linked my arm with hers

“My puddin, Mr J”

“Huh, ok”

 

* * *

 

I walked over to Boomerang who I think was still nursing his bruised ego, I linked my arm with his as I grinned up at him “hey sweetie, wanna hear a secret” He chuckled with a nod “we’re springing out of here, you want in?”

He grinned showing me again his gold tooth “o yeah, then maybe you and I can go out, you seem like fun”

I scoffed “what kind of girl do you think I am, and besides I don’t even like you”

“O yeah, is that why your arm is still linked with mine gorgeous”

We smirked at each other before coming to a stop with the others who were not observing Flagg and his men target their guns at…something up front “What the hell”

As the other men began to move to the alleyway Boomerang spoke “hey I like these odds mate”

Deadshot ignored Boomerang and Harley as he began to move towards Flagg, I watched as Boomerang removed a beer from his coat and gulp down the liquid “what is that like Mary Poppins coat or somethin, where the hell did you hide the beer Boomerang?”

He just tapped his nose “unless you come closer darls you’ll never find out, and call me Digger, not everything about me has to be a mouthful” he winked and I couldn’t help but roll my yes and Harley chuckled.

As I turned back to see Deadshot angle his gun to something that’s when all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and being patient with me, it really does mean a lot xx

I panted as I froze three more of the fugly things before feeling something grab me from behind, I hissed as I felt a sharp pain to my shoulder but quickly grabbed my knife and stabbed the thing in the head. I spotted Deadshot shooting them before they had a chance to pass the collision of cars and I had to admit that shit was pretty impressive.  Eyeing Flagg from the corner view I saw the hesitation in his eyes to admit if it weren’t for Deadshot we’d all be in pretty much of a shit place, especially considering he was the one to tell Harley if Flagg died we all died. After the hundreds of bullets silence was all you could hear apart from the fire burning and rubble falling from the fight, I watched in satisfaction as Deadshot walked to Flagg “that’s how I cut and run”

I grinned before making my way to Harley who was still smashing the hell out of one of the dead things “I think it’s dead Harls”

She stopped but still protested it moved slightly before kicking it

“You got wounded their darling” Boomer pointed to my shoulder, I actually forgot about the wound as my skin turned colder to prevent the pain radiating across my shoulder. I sighed as I noted the strap of the top was split and a big gash of a cut was now on my shoulder. That was going to leave a scar. I looked to Harley who was inspecting the scar

“Sorry Harls”

She waved me off “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got plenty”

“Hey you were some help princess” Boomer spoke to Diablo who had now decided to join us

“It’s better this way” he moved his hand showing his fire “trust me”

“Ooo” Boomer mockingly said “you’re the fire bloke ey? Well look’e here it’s fire oooooo”

Bloody aussie was going to get himself killed by fire before an explosive bomb in his neck, I rolled my eyes and looked to Deadshot smirking “good work their hitman, I’m impressed”

He gave me a smile back but quickly looked serious as Flagg approached them all barking out orders

“What are they?” Harley questioned while twirling her hair

Flagg gave her a bullshit response saying he didn’t know which of course Deadshot pressed him on “bullshit, thing has a three thousand dollar watch on, is that person?”

I frowned while looking back down at the thing and felt my stomach turn I looked to croc with a grin “and people say you look bad”

He grunted or maybe snarled at me before moving away, I guess he was sensitive about his looks.

“Hey don’t” Flagg snapped at Boomer who looked back at him all innocent holding a watch “we got a job to do” surprisingly croc growled at Flagg standing beside boomer like they were best friends “let’s move”

Just for the fun of it I froze a match of ground and giggled as some soldier’s fell “Hey” Flagg marched over to me and pinned me to the wall, I hissed slightly as the bricks scratched against my wounds “do you want your head blown off”

“Do you want yours blown sweetie, is that’s why your so annoying, misses ain’t givin it to ya, I’m not gonna solve that problem for ya” I laughed in his face and watched as he reached for his device before being stopped by deadshot

“Hey man, knock it off, she’s just playing”

He shrugged off deadshot “don’t took me inmate” he stomped off

“Hey, try not to die dollface, we still need you if we’ve got a chance of escaping”

I nodded and patted his shoulder “ok” I reached round my back and grabbed my axe and rested it on my sore shoulder, still feeling uneasy more of those things might be lurking around.

\--

We continued to walk down the streets I looked up to the sky and memorized the stars. I know it was a cheesy thing to do but my god I forgot how beautiful they were, I used to look at them all the time when I ended my day of crime in my hide outs.

“You alright there chica” I turned to diablo, I hadn’t realized I had strayed from the group until I saw them waiting near row of shops

“Yeah” I began to walk “just been a long time since I’ve seen stars”

He walked beside me in silence before speaking “how long have you been in Belle Reve?” we got closer to the group who had now begun walking

“Since I was 15, the bat got me on my 15th birthday”

“Damn, you’ve been in there longer than any of us”

I nodded before looking at him “how come you won’t use your powers?”

He stared at me for a while before speaking “I’ve done things I’m not proud of, I’m not going to use my powers for nothing anymore”

“So you seek redemption? Must have been pretty bad things you did, I’m guessing to someone close to you”

He eyed me “you read minds as well”

I smiled, a genuine smile “no, but it’s usually the way it goes. Just a little tip people who look to amend pass sins actually fight for the good side, not stand around waiting to be killed, because let’s be honest if you really wanted to die, you would piss of colonel dickface over there”

A smash brought us out of our intense conversation and we saw Harley lean over and grab a purse

“Seriously, the hell is wrong with you people?”

“we’re bad guys it’s what we do” she said with a roll of her eyes before walking away, I spotted a cute heart print top on a mannequin, I walked into the smashed display and removed my spoilt top and placed the off the shoulder shirt on me, loving how soft it was. I huffed in annoyance as I felt my hair tie become loose so I redid that and felt immediately better.

“Come on darling; don’t want to make the nasty colonel mad”

I grinned at Boomer who was waiting for me, stepping down I shot him a wink before walking away. What? He was actually quite attractive!

I walked closer to Katana and nudged her playfully, I was slightly taller than her but she gave me a glare which told me she had no problem taking me down “you’re not much of a talker are ya”

She blanked me and continued to walk, I chuckled before walking next to Harley, at least she was entertaining “so, you heard anything from you other half?”

She grinned deviously and nodded “he’s on his way”

I chuckled “well I hope he’s armed, does he know about your little problem” I discreetly pointed to her neck which caused her to giggle

“Yep, why would you miss me if I die?”

I gasped “of course, who else am I getting clothes from”

She giggled and linked our arms “what’s going on with you and aussie over there” she arched her eyebrow “some serious foreplay happening”

I shrugged “he’s cute”

She just made a noise while giving me a smirk.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my loyal followers let me tell you why I've not updated in so long. Aside from having no ideas and a severe case of writers block my wifi has been down for the past four weeks!!! Which is so annoying so I'm being crafty and using my works wifi to post this :-) anyway hopefully you liked it and there wil be more to come xx

 

_The air was cold as I played in the in empty playground, the abandoned swings made a slight screech as they moved as the wind blew, giving it almost a creepy feel._

_I had come out here as my dad spoke his words to the people of his church, it's not that I didn't believe in god I just  didn't see the point of sitting in a church being bored out of my mind rather than playing outside I mean I was six._

 

_I giggled as the I spun faster on the roundabout feeling my hair whip freely around me. Why couldn't life ever be this fun?_

 

_"Hey there she is, there's the freak!"_

 

_My good mood evaporated as I saw Jason, Luke and Brady make their way towards me. They went to my school and did nothing but bully me._

 

_"Where's all your friends freak?" Jason laughed while his friends joined in "o that's right you haven't got any" they laughed again while I moved from the roundabout and stood in front of them "show my friends that thing you do, I know you know what I mean"_

 

_I shook my head "I'm not aloud"_

 

_He scoffed "come on just do it and we'll go"_

 

_Biting my lip I looked to the church before looking back at them. I held out my palm and created a snowflake smiling softly to myself as I grew it bigger before creating a tiny small bird._

 

_"O my god you are a freak!"_

 

_I gasped and let go of my little creation watching it fall to the ground_

 

_"I told you that's why she has no friends"_

 

_I glared at all of them feeling my temper spike "just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm a freak"_

 

_"Yes it does, just wait, we're gonna tell everyone and then your dad will lock you away with all the other freaks"_

 

_"I'm not a freak!" Clenching my fists I could feel the cold air get colder they looked around worried and I liked it, I liked how scared they looked "but don't worry you won't be around much longer " Raising my hands I stumbled back slightly as the force of the ice charged towards them, small sharp snowflakes cut against their skin as they yelled and begged me to stop. But I didn't I was done being bullied, done being told what to do and what not to do. I wanted everyday to be a roundabout ride._

 

_I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize they had stopped yelling until I saw them on the ground. Taking a deep breath until my gifts stopped I walked towards them to see the shards of ice sticking out of their bodies. Looking down at them I didn't feel regret, they deserved it._

 

_"O my god"_

 

_I gasped and turned to see the church congregation now in the playground including my father who took one look at the three dead bodies before looking at me with hateful eyes_

 

"Hey" I was brought out of my memories by KC who knudged my shoulder with his arm "you ok shorty"

 

"Ahuh" nodding I carried on walking towards the large building which was suppose to hold this HVT1 person. After the crap we've been through this guy better be important. 

 

I scoffed as Deadshot walked into the building ignoring Flaggs command to stop. Walking behind Diablo I examined the surroundings, making sure none of those creeps were around.

 

Deadshot and Flagg stepped behind the desk to examine the cracked monitors which showed them no one was in sight

 

"We've got a spot of luck then, easy peasy" 

 

"Don't make me shoot you" I giggled at Deadshots remark to Boomer before heading for the stairs. Looking around however I noticed we were one short of a multi coloured crayon.

 

A ding made us all look to see Harley waving at us smiling without a care inthe world "shit look" hissing I pointed to the top of the elevator which had two of the creepy goons 

 

"Harley!" Deadshot waved to warn her but he joined the others who ran after her. 

 

My legs burned as we ran up the steps making me pant and lean against the wall "I'm so out of shape" I quickly breathed a big gulp of air before grabbing my gun and pointed atthe opening elevator. I shouldn't really have been surprised to see the two dead creatures from the black lagoon on the floor but it went to show she was the queen of Gotham for a reason. 

 

"Hi guys" she chirped happily before moving past us "come on let's go"

 

I chuckled before placing my gun back in the holster.

 

"Your lucky colonel grumpypants didn't blow your head off" I nudged her 

 

"I'm too fun to kill honey, don't worry" she chuckled causing me to roll my eyes. 

 

I felt a pat on my backside, turning I saw the culprit was Boomer who gave me a wink "I didn't know you wanted to lose that hand Digger"

 

Before he could say anything the ceiling caved on and before we knew it the once empty room was filled with the creatures.


End file.
